


Faith

by shadow_prince



Series: Something Just Like This [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, By author who doesn't know how to smut, Demi Sirius Black, Demisexual Character, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: After a summer of dancing around their feelings and subsequently finally getting their act together, Sirius wants to take things further. Now he just has to figure out how to tell Remus that.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was ages in coming, it was way harder than I anticipated?? I was determined to see it through though because there is not enough (read: basically none) smut with trans-tops. So, here we go. Hopefully you find it to be worth the wait... :x
> 
> For those of you just joining us, this is the long promised smut epilogue to Something Just Like This, but can probably be read stand alone if you so desire.

faith | \ˈfāth\ | _noun_  

_ complete confidence and trust in a person _

 

◆

 

Remus was _tired._ His bag was so heavy he was tempted to check whether the Weasley twins had snuck bricks in it _again,_ but being that he was halfway up the stairs to Sirius’ flat, decided that he simply didn’t care at this point. He’d deal with the bricks when he got in the door, because honestly what would he do with bricks on the stairs if they were in his bag?

It was only the first week of school and already he could tell that it was going to be a helluva year. He didn’t have a planning period until the second half of the day, because on top of his own classes, he had been informed _this morning when he got there_ that Gideon Prewett had fallen ass first into a bonfire the previous night and was still in the hospital, so Remus had to take several of his classes as well. Classes he was not prepared to teach and had no time to prepare for, seeing as he was already at the fucking school. Not to mention the fact that Principal Dumbledore had cornered him at the end of the day to give him the “wonderful opportunity” to coach drivers education for the semester as an after school activity. Remus had managed to slip out without giving a definitive answer, but was sure that he was not at all off the hook on that nightmare.

He managed to drop his keys three times while trying to find his copy to Sirius’ flat - the key he had been given immediately upon their return from vacation, to which Remus stuttered through a panic of _are you sures, you don’t have to do that_ and Sirius pouted about didn’t he want unrestricted access to Sirius’ home and to Sirius himself? Remus considered himself to have some level of bravery in him, but he was definitely mortal and what was he to do when faced with a Sirius pout? 

The string of expletives leaving his mouth would have made a sailor proud, or in this case a Sirius, as the door swung open while Remus was bending down to fetch the damn things from the floor yet again. His boyfriend wasn’t even bothering to hide the amused smirk, bloody bastard.

Remus scowled, stomping his way through the door, pausing only to allow Sirius to lift the bag from his shoulder, noting the way he frowned at it. “Check that thing for bricks, would you?” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Bricks. You heard me.”

Dropping heavily onto the sofa, Remus fell backwards, an arm thrown over his eyes.

“What the-“

“Mmmhm. That’s what I thought.”

"Erm- do I want to know?"

"Weasleys," he offered by way of explanation.

"Oh! I think I'm related to them somehow."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Remus mused. He could only be grateful that Sirius and James were not the same age as Fred and George. The four of them in school together would have been a nightmare for everyone involved.

“I hope you had a better day than me,” he mused.

Sirius joined him on the couch, amusement in his voice. “Well, I didn’t end up with bricks in my bag, so it’s hardly a difficult thing to achieve. But yes. I did.”

Remus hummed. “So did you do then, with your brickfree afternoon?” Rather than a response, he felt Sirius shifting next to him in a decidedly guilty fashion. Cracking an eye open he cocked an eyebrow, waiting.

“I went shopping.”

Remus waited for more, but Sirius just continued to shift, his eyes darting. 

“I thought Lily told you she would revoke your godfathership if you bought one more baby outfit with a pun on it.”

Sirius huffed, crossing his arms and scowling, and the only reason Remus knew this wasn’t what he had been doing was by the lack of twitchy lips to give away his amusement. Sitting up slowly, he craned his neck to look up at Sirius from below, where the other was curled in on himself. 

“Okay, what did you go shopping for?”

He shifted again, hugging his arms tighter around himself. “How was work?”

Remus frowned, but seeing that Sirius was very obviously uncomfortable, allowed the change of subject. “Horrid,” he sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, dislodging a scrap of paper he hadn’t realised was there.

Sirius chewed his lip, looking at him shyly through dark eyelashes.“Maybe, I could help with that.”

“Is that right?” Remus cocked his head, suspicious. Sirius was never _shy_ and Remus could not imagine what he had in mind and whether or how it had to do with the earlier shopping he was being reticent about. “What do you have in mind?”

As if going for casual and failing monumentally, Sirius threw a leg over Remus, straddling his lap and resting his hands on his shoulders. His eyes went everywhere except Remus’ face, as if startled and unsure how he had got there.

Remus chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down Sirius’ back soothingly. “Pads, you don’t have to do anything like that. You’re clearly uncomfortable.”

“No, no!” He looked down, eyes wide and honest. “That’s not- I’m not doing something I’m _uncomfortable_ with, I’m just.” He shifted again, before leaning down and burying his face in Remus’ neck. “I’m excited but nervous but wanna.”

Hugging him close and breathing in his spicy scent, Remus’ heart sped up. “Wanna what, love?”

“Ireallywantyoutofuckme.”

His hands froze for a moment before resuming their motion up and down his back. “Sorry, run that by me again?”

Instead of repeating himself, he just whimpered pitifully.

“Sirius,” he paused, trying to think of how to phrase this gently while his brain felt like mush about to run out his ears. “I don’t want you to feel like we have to have…”

“Penetrative. Is the word you’re looking for.” Remus could feel his boyfriend smirking against his neck. The bastard. Couldn’t stay flustered for long, could he? Of course Remus wasn’t that lucky. “Say it with me: penetrative, penetrative, penetrative!”

Rolling his eyes, Remus ignored him and continued. “I don’t want you to feel like we have to have penetrative sex. I don’t care if we _never_ have sex like that. I love you and I love what we have, and I don’t feel like we’re lacking. So don’t go getting yourself all worked into a tizzy thinking it’s not enough.”

Sirius sat back, surveying Remus with a fond smile that lit up his eyes. He cupped Remus’ face, tilting it up to meet him in a kiss that started soft and slow, but grew more heated the longer he held him captive. When Sirius next pulled back, Remus was dizzy and his heart was beating double-time. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it pounded its way right out of his chest altogether. Warm breath ghosted over his cheeks and he struggled to focus. 

“Yes, I know, you’re wonderful and you love me for me and not just my ass, but _please_ for the love of _god_ fuck my ass.”

“Just to be clear, I do also love your ass.”

Laughing, Sirius climbed off him and hauled him to his feet, leading him by the hand to the bedroom where an unmarked brown paper bag sat on the bed. Raising his eyebrows skeptically, he dropped Sirius’ hand to plop down on the bed and pull the bag into his lap. Peering in curiously, he pulled out a strap-on, slightly smaller than his usual but still soft flesh with veins, and a pair of his own boxer-brief harnesses.

“You know, I already _have_ one of these at home, right?”

“Well, I didn’t want to be like ‘yooo, babe, after your long day at work, swing by your place and grab your dick’ I mean, how romantic is that?”

“Yeah, and you’re the king of romantic,” he replied dryly.

Sirius gasped dramatically, a hand on his chest. “Why, I never.”

Laughing, he set the items aside and stood, placing his hands on Sirius’ hips and a lingering kiss on his lips. The other man hummed happily, looping his arms over the shorter man’s shoulders. 

“Try to be nice and this is what I get.” Remus laughed, he wondered if he would ever tire of Sirius’ dramatics or sarcasm, but hoped he wouldn’t. It was quickly followed up with a more hesitant, “is it alright, then?”

“Of course it is,” Remus answered soothingly. He let the tip of his fingers stray below the waist of Sirius’ sweatpants, having learned early on that the man’s hips were particularly sensitive and especially erogenous. Not that he exploited that what-so-ever.

Sirius alternated between sucking and biting Remus’ lower lip while trying to keep the hip-touching-induced-jumping to a minimum, with varying levels of success. 

Slipping his hands below his sweatpants, Remus squeezed Sirius’ ass in appreciation. Pulling back startled, he narrowed his eyes accusingly, while Sirius just smiled like the cheshire cat. Squeezing again, he confirmed that he felt a hard, circular disk between his cheeks. 

“More shopping, you forgot to mention?”

“Hah, no, I’ve had this baby.”

“You’ve been holding out on me, Black,” he chided, leaning in to run his tongue up the shell of Sirius’ ear, while continuing to knead his fingers in the other’s tight cheeks, feeling the taut muscles relax at the touch. Against his hip, he could feel Sirius’ cock growing harder by the second, rising to tent his sweatpants.

Remus sunk to his knees in front of him, divulging Sirius of his bottoms as he went. Giving only a cursory lick to the bottom side, he swallowed Sirius down, enjoying the startled choking noise that escaped his boyfriend as he frantically steadied himself on the wall, the other hand threading in Remus’ hair.

He _adored_ this - the feel of Sirius’ cock on his tongue, velvety soft and filling his mouth with heat. Contrary to how he is every other moment of his life, Remus was startled the first time they got off to learn how silent Sirius went during sex. His head falls back, and mouth falls open, and Sirius Black falls silent. It was unnerving at first, but he quickly came to love it and the way he could hear the raggedness of his breathing and tiny little gasps he occasionally made.

Pulling back, he sucked on the head, swirling his tongue and relishing the catch in Sirius’ breath above him. The past several months Remus had memorised and catalogued just how to use his tongue and mouth to draw those sounds from Sirius. How to pull him apart and put him back together.

Suddenly the hand in his hair was pulling him back. _“Fuck, please Remus, want you to fuck me,”_ Sirius explained, voice broken with lust. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Sirius’ thigh.

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed while Remus stripped off his clothes and pulled on his boxer-briefs, sliding his dick through the o-ring. Rubbing his hands together, Sirius warmed lube in his palms before spreading it on generously, holding Remus’ eyes as he did. Heat sparked between Remus’ legs at the gesture, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly. 

Laying back on his back, Sirius spread his legs and pulled the plug out carefully. Remus’ stomach lurched pleasantly at the sight of Sirius’ dick twitching and leaking in response to the absence. Long legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, until Remus kneeled on the bed between them. Eyes glued to Sirius’ face, he pushed the head of his cock in, pausing when he met resistance. Leaning down, he wrapped a hand around Sirius’ prick and pulling gently, soothingly. He whispered “relax,” just before biting down on his shoulder.

Sirius keened, arching even as the ring of muscles relaxed, allowing Remus to press the rest of the way in, until he was completely sheathed inside him. He continued to bite and suck his way along his shoulder and neck, allowing Sirius to get used to the feeling.

“I’m not 16 or made of glass, Remus, fuck me for gods sake,” he growled.

Shaking his head at his boyfriend’s impatience, he pulled back noting the marks blossoming, and stared down predatorily before drawing out and snapping his hips forward again. He smiled as Sirius’ eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open, and proceeded to set a punishing pace.

Hands scrambled for purchase on the blanket and Sirius couldn’t hold still, pulling his legs back or wrapping them around Remus’ back and pulling him closer with his heels. Arching and throwing his head back or leaning forward, straining for a kiss. He was as exuberant and interactive as he was in everything he did.

Remus leaned down, tasting blood when their lips met too hard, barely managing to line up as he continued to fuck Sirius. Nails raked up his back and he shivered, digging his fingers into the soft flesh stretching from Sirius’ hipbones.

“Rem _uuunnggg_ flip me over. Please- fuck- flip me over and pull my hair _please oh please._ ”

Obliging, he pulled out, roughly turning Sirius over on his hands and knees, pushing his legs wider with a knee of his own on the bed. He thrust all the way in, and pulled all the way back out again, enjoying the way Sirius babbled nonsense for him to get back inside him. Again, he teased him, thrusting in fast, and pulling out slowly. One hand on his waist, he leaned forward and grabbed a handful of Sirius’ hair. 

Sirius let his arms fall, ass in the air and cheek planting on the blanket, and very nearly causing them both to topple over to the side. Remus laughed out loud as he managed to just barely catch them and keep them somewhat upright by planting a foot on the bed, caging Sirius in. “Sirius, what the hell?” he managed between gasping laughs.

“I know, I know, I’m the worst, but _god it feels so good,_ don’t stop,” his voice was muffled by the fabric, but no less needy. 

Smiling, Remus used his foot to leverage himself up and effectively fuck Sirius into the mattress. “Like this he asked?” cheekily, knowing full well by the blissed out expression that Sirius was enjoying it.

“Yes, fuck, Remus useeee me. I’m yours, I’m completely yours and I love you just fuck me like that,” he babbled, begging and completely limp against the mattress. Over the slap of skin and creaking of the bed, he could hear Sirius’ breath becoming more and more uneven, catching each time Remus brushed over his prostate with every thrust in and drag out. 

Sirius pushed himself up on one elbow, burying his face in his arm as the other hand snaked between his legs. Running his hands up and down his boyfriend’s back, Remus whispered soothing nonsense, feeling the tightening of all his muscles like a supernova ready to explode. 

It only took a few pulls before Sirius was gasping, shaking, spilling over his own hand. Remus wrapped his arms around his chest, supporting him and continued to rock into him through his orgasm. When Sirius whimpered, he slowed and withdrew carefully, before rolling the other onto his back.

Eyes closed, he lazily reached up, blindly searching for Remus until he wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him down for a slow kiss. 

“Was that alright?” Remus whispered, the words brushing against Sirius’ lips.

“So good. You’re so good to me Moony.” He moved to pull Remus down next to him, but Remus pressed a kiss to his neck and pulled back. He padded into the bathroom, finding a washcloth and running it under warm water. 

Aware of Sirius being overstimulated and jumpy, he carefully cleaned him up, smiling at the content hum that Sirius gave. “So good to me.”

Curling up next to him, Remus rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder, idly tracing shapes on his boyfriend’s chest. Cracking on eye open, Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “How would you like me to take care of you then?”

“Hmmmm not right now.” Sirius made a displeased sound but Remus just tilted his chin him, kissing him soundly. “I have faith you’ll find a way to make it up to me before bed though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
